Two Souls
by FireBlayze
Summary: This story takes place roughly two years or so after the events of Deathly Hallows and the Death Eaters want revenge for the death of their master, Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**- Two people wandered through a large city, each hoping to find the other. Those two people were once very close, and now they wait for the day when they are finally reunited.**_

Harry wandered through New York City, looking for something that he was very close to. It was raining and he was looking at his feet as he walked, wondering if he would ever find the thing he was looking for. He stopped and looked ahead of himself. He saw a Hot Dog stand and his stomach was rumbling. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out some muggle money. _"Humph... Looks like I'm getting a hot dog then."_ He grumbled to himself as he walked up to the stand.

_"Hey, can I get a Hotdog please?" _Harry asked the man.

_"Yeah sure, what would you like on that?"_

_"Umm, can I just have it plain please?_

_"Yeah that will be..." _Harry stopped listening to the man because he thought he saw her, the one who he was looking for.

_"Sure, sure. Keep the change." _Harry told the man, handing him some money, as he started to rush down the road, eating his hot dog. The girl he was heading for turned and walked up to a house, and started to check her pockets. Harry was walking up to her and then she let out a sigh of relief and pulled a key out of her pocket. She put it in the door and the lock clicked. Harry walked up to the girl and let out a load cough.

_"Ahhhh... Who's there?" _The girl asked turning around, looking scared.

_"It's me, Harry." _Harry responded, looking slightly amused at the girls face.

_"Ohh. My. God... Harry is that really you?" _She said, shocked.

_"Yeah Ginny, it's me."_

_"Come in, come in. We can't stay out here all night." _She said dragging him through the door by his wrist.

_"So, Ginny how are you? You look fantastic if I say so myself!" _Harry said to break the tension, only causing Ginny to blush.

_"Thanks Harry, I came to live over here about a month ago, I wanted to look for you after you left England. I'm sorry about that by the way." _Ginny told Harry who was staring at her beautiful face. _"Helloo... Harry you there?"_

_"W..What? Ohh sorry I was admiring your... Umm..."  
>"Harry its ok, you don't have to admit that you've missed me." <em>She said as she hugged him tightly.

_"And I am sorry for how I acted back then, defeating Voldemort went to my head and I felt like I was famous..."_

_"You ARE famous Harry! Ohh yeah Hermione and Ron are getting married soon, they told me to tell you if I ever fount you."_

_"Really? When?" _Harry asked, astonished.

_"In about three weeks I think. You are invited as well! One thing though..."  
>"Yeah? What."<em>

_"Well I was thinking about what happened between us and I've been missing what it used to be like, so I was thinking... Do you want to..."  
>"Go on..."<br>"Like go out for a meal sometime?"_

_"I would love to Ginny!"_ Harry exclaimed as he kissed her cheek, making her blush.

_"So, what day we going on then?"_

_"Would tomorrow be ok?" _She said winking.

_"I'll be there. Where do you want to meet?"_

_"Here would be ok!"_

Harry and Ginny met at her house and then went to a fancy restaurant for a meal, all the time telling jokes and reminiscing about times long gone. After their meal and a couple of glasses of wine they decided to go home. Harry took Ginny back to her house and she grabbed his collar and pulled him close. She kissed him on the lips which shocked him, but he liked it so he kissed her back. She unlocked her door and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom. She started to undress and he helped her. Then he started to undress all the while they never stopped kissing. Ginny pushed Harry onto her bed and climbed onto him, and then pulled the covers over them. That night they had hot,albeit drunk, passionate sex before falling asleep in each others arms.

Harry was the first to wake up that morning and noticed that they were both naked and in the same bed. Harry nudged Ginny gently and woke her up. She noticed the same thing and asked what happened.

_"I..I think we had sex!"  
>"You're telling me? I can sorta guess that." <em>She responded looking at Harry whilst he dressed. She got up and dressed herself before going downstairs and making breakfast. Over breakfast the pair discussed what had happened the night before. Both coming to a conclusion that they were drunk. Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him on his lips.

_"What was that for?"_ He asked her, blushing.

_"I like you. I like you a lot." _She replied looking into his eyes.

_"Well... If that is the case... Do you wanna, you know, go out with me?"_ He asked, half nervous and half excited.

_"Harry Potter, you know me... I would love to!" _She said before snogging him. Harry, trying to get some air, pulled away for a second before Ginny pulled him closer, there lips locked together. Unknown to the pair that were snogging, Ron and Hermione had apparated to the door and opened it. They walked into the living room and noticed that noone was in there so they went into the kitchen, and saw the pair snogging.

_"Umm... Harry, I see that you like my sister, but could you stop snogging her in front of me please?" _Ron said to Harry, causing him to stop snogging Ginny.

_"Shut up Ron!" _Ginny said before kissing Harry on the lips again.

_"Soo... Ginny is there something you should be telling us?" _Hermione said, laughing at Ron's horrified facial expression.

_"Well... If you must know, were going out again." _Ginny said as Harry laughed it off.

_"Harry... You know if you hurt my sister, I WILL hurt you!" _Ron said glaring at Harry.

_"Don't worry about what happened last time, your sister did say yes!" _Harry exclaimed noticing that Ginny and Hermione were giggling about something.

_"Anyway, congratulations about your wedding!" _Harry told Ron as he patted him on his back.

_"Thanks man." _He replied as they sat next to the girls. They talked to each other for a while telling each other about stories and things that were happening and that had happened.

It was getting late as Ron and Hermione decided to head back home. Everyone said there goodbyes before the couple disapparated.

_"Anyway Ginny, I better be getting off home now!" _Harry told her as he walked to the door.

_"Ohh that's a shame, I thought we could of finished what we started last night!" _She said winking at him.

_"Ohh in that case, I think I could stay the night!" _He said, laughing as they ran upstairs into her bedroom before getting undressed and jumping into bed, and started to finish off what happened the night before.

**- Thanks for reading chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. This story takes place around two years after the end of Deathly Hallows and Harry had moved to New York after an argument with Ginny. Anyway this story will be roughly 10-15 chapters long and I will be working on it in my spare time (roughly 1 chapter every couple of days) ohh and at the start of the chapter there will be a sort of blurb for that chapter. Thanks!**

**-Blayze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**- After the two people who had once loved each other had found each other they thought everything would be like it used to be. But they were wrong, so so wrong.**_

Ron and Hermione's wedding had gone successfully, noone had been attacked by Death Eaters and noone had broken into a fight or stopped the wedding, everyone who were close to Ron and Hermione were there. The after party was going on and it was late at night. George was using some of his and Fred's (who was dead) own fireworks, the same type as was used against Umbridge at Hogwarts, and he was using spells to create more and everyone was partying or talking or dancing. Ginny and Harry were dancing next to Ron and Hermione and they were all laughing at George who was getting chased by Molly for breaking some tables and scaring off some of the younger guests with his fireworks.

After the party was slowing down and most of the guests had left Ginny and Harry were sat down next to Ron and Hermione talking about the wedding and future plans when a familiar feeling came across the four of them. They stood up and drew there wands. Four Death Eaters walked towards the Burrow and stared at the four partygoers. Ron tried attacking one of the Death Eaters, Yaxley, but failed miserably as he blocked it then used Avada Kedavre, which just missed him. Hermione dodged another curse and hid behind a table that was on its side. Ginny and Ron also hid next to it as a barrage of curses flew overhead. Harry stood and looked at the attackers and noticed the Death Eaters immediatly. Yaxley, Dolohov, Macnair and Rowle. After a brief confrontation both sides started firing spells at each other.

_"We need to get out of here!" _Harry yelled over the sounds of glass smashing and tables breaking.

_"Agreed, but how?" _Ron asked calmly as the Death Eaters closed in on the table the group was behind.

_"Alright, Get your wands ready! As soon as we get up to the table we are going to use Avada Kedavra!" _Rowle said as he accidentally fired a killing curse, hitting the wall.

_"Guys, were gonna have to disapparate! Ready, 1... 2... 3... GO!" _Harry calmly said as they began to disapparate.

They apparated infront of Ginny's house and she unlocked the door. _"Hurry up guys, we don't want them following us. Ron, Hermione you can stay in my bedroom. There is a double bed by the way. Harry you will have to sleep with me in the spare bedroom, yet again there is a double bed. Ok got that? I'll sort out anything if you need any help. Good? Ok then!"_

_"Hey Ron, your sister gets things done!" _Harry said jokingly.

_"Whats that supposed to mean?" _Ron replied angrily.

_"Huh what? Ohh, nothing!" _Harry managed to say as his eyes were fixed on Ginny's firm ass. Hermione walked up to Harry, _"You do know that Ron is really protective of his sister after what you was like last time, thats why he is asking stupid questions." _She whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Night night Harry!"_

_"Night Hermione!" _

_"HARRY! Get up here now!" _Ginny said jokingly.

_"COMING!" _Harry yelled up.

_"Ron, don't worry bout your sister, she keeps me in check." _Harry joked as he patted Ron on the shoulder.

_"See you in the morning mate, ohh Hermione's gone to bed by the way."_

_"Yeah see you in the morning!" _Ron replied as he went with Harry upstairs, before both going into there rooms.

In the morning Ginny and Hermione were making breakfast in there pyjamas when the door got blown off, before the same four Death Eaters as the night before stepped through the door. Ginny and Hermione hid behind the wall as the Death Eaters went upstairs.

_"Shit, what about Ron and Harry!" _Ginny whispered to Hermione.

_"Heh, I've got a plan!" _She said with a smirk.

_"OI DEATH EATERS! IN HERE YOU WIMPS!" _She yelled before going to the door.

_"Oooh Miss Granger wants to be the first to die!" _Yaxley said as him and the others turned to look at her.

_"It's Mrs Weasley now!" _She said smugly.

_"Avada kedavra!" _Dolohov yelled and the killing curse just missed her head. The sound of glass cracking woke up Ron and Harry and they rushed downstairs in their pyjamas. Ron saw a killing curse just miss his sister and he lost it. _"THATS IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" _He yelled before he screamed Sectumsempra, cutting Rowle's chest multiple times, killing him. The fight between the Death Eaters and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione temporarily ended after Hermione caused the door to crush Macnair, killing him instantly. Yaxley lost it and started firing killing curse after killing curse. _"POTTER GET OUT OF HIDING SO I CAN KILL YOU LIKE VOLDEMORT DID YOUR PARENTS!" _Yaxley yelled. Harry went insane and hit Dolohov, who was about to fire a killing curse, with 'imperio' and made him turn his wand on himself, killing him with the curse. At that point Yaxley, who had lost his patience and fired a barrage of curse barely missing Ron and Hermione, who were trying to escape. He dodged Ginny's spell by disapparating.

_"That was far too close!" _Ron said as he comforted Hermione, who was clearly upset at what had just happened.

_"How did they know where we was?" _Ginny asked as Harry stood up.

_"They must have tracked the disapparation somehow, but that's one thing that I didn't know could happen!"_ Harry replied, obviously confused. _"Anyway we need to get out of here, we don't want anything else happening like this again for a while, we could of got ourselves killed, and anyway we've got three death eaters to get rid of!" _Hermione said, standing up.

_"Yeah, but honey, you're forgetting something, we can't disapparate, they somehow can track us."_

_"Ron, we're all capable at travelling by broom aren't we?" _Ginny told him as he was sat there thinking.

_"Ahem... I'm the only one here who doesn't have hardly any practice!" _Hermione asked politely.

_"You fly with Ron, I'll fly with Harry."_

_"Yeah but Ginny, do you have any brooms?"_

_"Yeah your Firebolt is here, and I have one too!"_

_"Lets get going then!" _Harry exclaimed as they headed towards the back door.

Just as the four left the ground they noticed a cluster of what looked like birds flying towards them. Then they realised that it was about 50 Death Eaters on brooms, each with a fresh lust for revenge. The group dodged past the oncoming wave of enemies. _"Where are we going?" _Harry asked Ginny as they weaved past a group of Death Eaters, each firing killing curses. _"I don't know lets just get past these first!" _She replied back, just dodging a spell heading for Harry. _"Be careful Ginny!" _Ron screamed at her as he got closer to her on his broom, with Hermione holding on tightly. _"Get to Hogwarts! We will be safe there!" _Hermione yelled as a curse she reflected hit the sender. _"OK! Lets get moving!" _Harry replied, calmly albiet nerviously. _"Ok, speed up now!"_

_"Ok Ginny be careful, the most famous wizard is on your broom you know!"_

_"Ron Weasley, you know me! Anyway if he gets hurt I'll kill them!" _She replied giggling. The giggling stopped as she heard a crack. She looked down and saw that a curse had hit the broom and cracked it. It started to fall to bits and then they hit a Death Eater, knocking him off his broom and they left him to plummet to his death. They grabbed onto the Death Eater's broom but that got hit by a spell, snapping that one. They plummeted down lightning fast and just before they hit the ground Harry muttered a levitating spell,making them slowly glide down to the floor. By then Ron was flying into Death Eaters hitting them with curses left right and center. _"RON STOP!" _Hermione screamed, crying, but it was no use, he thought that he had just lost his sister and best friend and had gone crazy, _"NOOOO GINNY! HARRY! THEIR DEAD! EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THEM. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE! AVADA KE..."_

_"RON NO! DON'T DO IT!" _Hermione screamed at him. He just stared straight forward and saw Yaxley laughing, which made him lose it._ "Yaxley come on, fight me! Or are you a wimp, just like your master! He was just like you! A power hungry wimp! Ohh and you may laugh about my sister and my best friend but just remember this!"_

_"Hahaha... What?" _Yaxley, who was laughing, managed to say.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Ron screamed at Yaxley and it cut his chest open which made him lose his grip.

_"Ron look out!" _Hermione yelled, tears flowing out of her eyes as the broom Ron and Hermione was on crashed into Yaxley, knocking all three of them off their brooms and left them plummeting to the ground.

**- This chapter was the most thought out, mostly because I didn't storyboard the first one (I have for the next three :D) anyway this is mostly about fighting, unlike the first one, and the next one is about fighting, the fourth or so one won't be based that much on fighting but more on Hogwarts.**

**- Blayze**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**-The four that had survived the most unlikely of situations found them in a world which was quickly disintegrating with the return of their former enemies!**_

All four of them found themself awake in a hospital wing, all in beds with cuts, grazes and bruises on them. Ron and Hermione were the first to wake and the worst off after their confrontation with Yaxley and felt themselves unable to get up. Ginny was the next up and was a bit shaken after the night befores ordeal. Harry was the last to get up, and heard the others talking and felt happy, but in pain. Suddenly the lights flickered off and then screams was heard from the lobby. They were on the third floor but knew they was probably the targets. Ron got up and limped over to Hermione helping her out. They snogged passionately as Harry got up and went over to Ginny and helped her out. _"We need to get out." _Harry said and they headed to the door. Suddenly the window shattered and hovering there was the Weasley's hovering car with Molly and Arthur Weasley in. _"Get in the car!" _Molly yelled as Arthur opened the door. _"Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, you need to be careful, you too Hermione, and Harry Potter, will you ever listen?" _The four got into the car as Fenrir Greyback barged into the room. _"POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" _He yelled as the car pulled away. Fenrir was close to follow as he ran and jumped and grabbed onto the rear bumper. Pulling himself up onto the back he smashed the back window and grabbed Harry. _"HARRY!"_ Ginny screamed as she fired a spell out of the window, hitting Fenrir smack bang in his face, knocking him off the car. He plummeted down to the ground so fast when he hit it he left a crater in the ground. Harry was watching him and expected him to be dead but he was wrong, he got back up and then, without noticing it, Arthur changed back into Yaxley, who was using a polyjuice potion, and Molly changed back into a female Death Eater by the name of Lucinda Bloodclaw, who was also using a polyjuice potion. _"Harry Potter, what a fool! Avada Kedavre!" _She turned and fired the killing curse at Harry, but missed, due to the fact that the car had been ripped in half by a curse. Lucinda started firing curses at the other half of the car with Harry in and one of the curses hit Fenrir directly in his face, just before the car landed on him, which killed him instantly.

_"RUNNNN!" _Harry screamed as Death Eaters closed in on brooms, firing curses at the group. _"Harry come on!" _Ron yelled at Harry who was using disarming spells on the Death Eaters that were surrounding them. _"Ginny, get over here! Ron and Harry can handle themselves we need to get out of here! Ron! Harry! Get moving!" _Said Hermione who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

_"Come on Harry we can't handle them anymore, the curses are coming thick and fast!" _Just as Ron stopped speaking a curse ricochet'd off a nearby wall and flew at him, but he dodged out of the way.

_"RON! Get moving! I'll try to handle them! Get to the girls I can handle this!" _Harry managed to say over the constant noise of curses and smashing walls and windows.

_"Harry come on!"_

_"NOOOO... RON!" _He yelled as Ron got hit by a killing curse. The curse flipped him onto a nearby car. _"RON! NOOO!" _Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, firing killing curses at the Death Eaters.

_"HARRY STOP NOW!" _Ginny yelled pulling him away from Ron, whils't crying.

_"No Ginny, he's not dead! He's breathing!" _Harry managed to blurt out whils't running back towards Ron.

_"Gahhh... That hurts like hell! Harry that you?" _Ron said, gasping for air.

_"Yeah it's me, you took quite a hit. How did you survive that anyway?"_

_"The killing curse's strength got absorbed by my wand!" _He said holding up his broken wand.

_"It's in bad shape mate, you need to get out of here now!"_

_"Agreed!"_

_"Lets go!" _Harry said, lifting Ron to his feet. Ron wasn't able to walk so Harry hooked his arm round Ron and dragged him towards the girls.

_"Ron get on the broom with Harry! Hermione you're with me!" _Ginny said as she put Ron onto the back of the broom that she had got from a dead Death Eater.

_"Ok!"_

_"We're gonna have to get to Hogwarts, it's the only safe place for us!" _Hermione said calmly, over the ruckus of the Death Eaters.

_"But we're in New York!" _Harry pointed out, worried.

_"Harry, you're so dumb! Portkeys!" _Ginny said, shaking her head. They got onto the brooms and headed off to the portkey that was hidden in very safe place, all the while dodging curses and oncoming broomsticks.

Over a forest where the portkey was hidden a Death Eater, that had been following them, fired a curse which struck a nearby tree, making it fall and knocked Harry and Ron from their broom. Ginny also made a mistake to look back and crashed her broom into a tree, knocking it to the floor. _"Hermione, we're gonna have to find the others!"_

_"Yeah, but where do we start?" _She said, looking around for any sign of the boys.

_"GINNY! HERMIONE! YOU THERE?" _Ron and Harry were yelling at the top of their lungs.

_"Me and Ginny are over here!" _Hermione said, laughing with Ginny. _"Hurry up guys there are loads of Death Eaters around!" _She continued, this time more serious. Ron and Harry managed to catch up to the girls.

_"Hermione you still know how to do the protection spells?" _Harry asked whiles't Ron pulled a tent out of her enchanted bag, to Ginny's surprise. Hermione was chantering protection spells and Ginny, Ron and Harry were putting the tent up, laughing and telling stories. _"Hahaha, I've got a good story! Have you heard of the Troll in the Bathroom Ginny?" _Harry managed to say whils't laughing.

_"No why?"_

_"Well, something upset Hermione, ohh and this was in our first year, so she was in the girls bathroom for ages, and anyway Proffessor Quirrell came into the Great Hall yelling, 'There's a troll in the dungeon!' before fainting. Anyway after that we had to go back to our dorms but then me and Ron went back for Hermione, after spotting the Troll go into the bathroom. Anyway it was trying to kill Hermione and I jumped on it and stuck my wand in its nose, and Ron finally learned how to use 'Wingardium Leviosa' and knocked the troll out with its own club, then the proffessors came in and Hermione said that she went looking for it and that we helped her because it was too much for her to handle!" _By then all four of them, as Hermione had started listening half way through, were on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs.

_"Anyway we better get to sleep now!" _Hermione said as they went into the tent to sleep.

**-Sorry this is the shortest chapter, I didn't have much inspiration and I didn't really put much time into thinking it out. Sorry about that guys :/**

**-Blayze**


End file.
